Monitor and zeros
by Moonsaber56
Summary: The universe once a place for life is now dead cold the only life left is the one planet where halkeginia is. Orion a moniter finds the planet and begans to prepare for anything..so beware. And prepare for carnage.. familer of zero and halo..(Had to adjust the story a few times so sorry...0
1. Chapter 1: Hope for sentient life

Having no idea how to use the authors notes i have resorted to adding it to the story...Sorry. About that..And the story will continue after the first chapter, or known as louises change from civilian to spartan hail. Forgive me for the small chapter...I shall try harder

Space...Soon after the relaunch of the halos became dead again all the stars continued to burn, and planets began to make themselves, again, but it would be a more then a millennium before any life began to get in the space age.  
Only microscopic life existed, and when it did the planets faced near annihilation and were destroyed in days or according to his existing software clock orion floated through the databases of the unsc hard-drive researching past events, and technology of the spartan program from the unsc and the covenant weaponry.

The unsc space outpost was the last of its kind filled with the knowledge from once a alliance with the human's and the convenant. They piled their data of their technology on various space stations. Then during a last attempt a insane human man activated the halos, but magnifying the power of it to ingulf the entire univsrse practically destroying practically all life on the universe. Buildings soon deroried over time to dust if not there were ungulfed from suns as the halo wave set the galexy in a messed up puzzle..

Orion the last moniter was scanning through the milky way galexy looking for any signs of life again no scans showed up finnaly extending his range to search galexy. 2Niner93fiveone5.2936one a galexy far away from the milky way galexy that when the human alliance managed to reach there the galexy seemed to have a huge plasma field surrounding it shredding the ship.

Orions scan came up surprised was that one of the planets dubbed hope of hail by himself immeadintly he redirected the unsc outpost burners to that location the chance of him reaching there were minimal if at all he got their would they ever. Be alive but it was a chance that with a 0.985130 chance he would take.

Orion shortly after the halo age went to rampant stage where surprisingly after the rampant stage most ais were destroyed shortly after the rampant age where it became to dangrous..

Orion rampant stage lasted for 1.000 years where he reached a stage of enlightment or pure sentiance, where the orginal personality continued improved, acting more sentiant and displaying a improved personality. Able to shut himself down on and off, for a set period of time most of his weapons were destoyed during his rampant stage.

Orion programmed the burners to the direction of the planet setting course for it and in precaution ran simulation after simulation if the shields could withstand the amount of damage the chances were practically impossible. Orion programmed the shields to overlord to the point where the generator would override waking him up from being shut down and the shields to withstand the plasma field and for a retractable drop pod to drop on the planet.

Orion shut himself down and waited.


	2. Chapter 2: The planet

Having no idea how to use the authors notes i have resorted to adding it to the story...Sorry. So sorry for the short chapter i am trying to get the whole summoning chapter done with its hard and if you can i request some help. I spend most of the time on this story on the halo wikipedia and refining the story into a more finer worded way. I decided to skip the familiar summoning and replace it (you may not like it but maybe in the future for now just read this short short short chapter...I am so sorry. After this im gonna try to slow down the story a little bit.

When orion woke the outpost was in disrepair but he was happy or jubilant as the outpost and him made it in one piece to the planets orbital system he scanned for any signs of the plasma field using the outposts scanner for signs of danger which in this case would be the plasma field the results came back as when the scans came back the plasma shield was strong enough that parts of rooms and equipment storage were destroyed. Now able to access he sealed off the doors that rooms were exposed into space and airlocks sealed off that doors were blasted off exposing whole rooms to the dead of space. Programming the engines to move the outpost to the planet so it can be in orbit in it as the outpost contained drop pods that could retract themselves to the space station and back for reuse for later missions or so and so. There was no time to hesitate he had to start doing what was needed by the new planet with the items available to him from the outpost.

Orion explored the now "opened" rooms as one of the rooms contained a augmentation room, and a armory lacking ironically lacking weapons so personal stationed here will be focused on melee combat and crowd control. The planet was scanned showing a strange anomaly orion soon began to study the planets geographical surface or land pattern to find the perfect location for one of the first drop-pods to hit the ground or "dock" so that it can be successfully extracted and reused for future drop the scans came back with a good spot as it may cause collateral damage as the marked location was close to a building. Running the probabilities through the chances of the drop pod causing damage was low.

Accepting it orion soon locked in the coordinates for a kinetic drop. Preparing the outpost began to move the outpost to the location when it suddenly hit orion the outpost had a spartan augmentation room so why not program a message to accept a volunteer to be classified as the first spartan protector of the planet promising the chance to become something more to stand out. Among a crowd to be respected to learn the sense of protecting others and to lead and be respected. As soon as the drop-pod had the message it was dropped on the location soon to be displayed to anyone who seeks to become one of the spartans.

Orion soon began to run prep the augmentation room as balancing the chemical outputs which became the base for the spartan program and the machine surgery bots, which will provide the valuable augmentation which made the spartan more advanced in terms of the spartan evolution rank where the first few was just the chemical benfits where it soon was made into augmentations such as a stronger skeleton and able to breath non oxygen for up to a hour, and for nanobots or nanites or nanomachines to be able to heal the user and repair the suit and upgrade it when not in combat situations. Orion started the simulation room to become as low intense as possible and programming for it to become more intense as more skill was shown and time came that if the new spartan was good in one part it the program would not jump to make it to intense for the training, but if the spartan was horrible even more pressure came as time became a factor in difficulty

The program would feature fighting the covenant and forerunners to fighting rouge soldiers and defending key points and commanding a squad and if the spartan was doing not well it would end to a last stand where the spartan would face a overwhelming amount of either forerunners or the covenant. The simulation would also provide during battle the spartan in the simulation would be able to get help such as odst drops and kinetic strike and care packages containing advanced weaponry between the machines and planning for it such as choice of weaponry and the squad. Also activating the armory to prep for a suit manufacturer for the spartan using custom measurements which will be acquired soon when the recruit came in.

Orion now began to study on the spartan program ais and the simulation room where he introduced himself to a new mission becoming a good ai for the spartan providing intelligence and tactical information and when possible remotely commanding the outpost. As using the main cpu the outpost can be commanded by orion to do things while he was on the ground with the spartan providing info and tactical suggestions. For now it was just time to plan and study and train the spartan into a lethal war machine capable of defending a city or keypoint.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to use the preview piece pretty early in the story, don't worry my friends it will be worth it.

**Hours invested in this chapter..12 hours i think.**

As Louise laid down on a table wearing a thin white robe and her body being covered with tubes she was surrounded by machines earlier it was the day before the familiar summoning a object crashed down next to Tristan colbert commanded everyone to stay away as they might get hurt but later during the day when noone was around it said something that it was asking for a volunteer and anyone who would get in would become respected a leader a hero. That was more than enough for louise as during the night against colberts wishes she went towards it and sat in the chair and she was whisked away seeing the stars. It soon became a blur for louise as blur as apparently she was at a place where she was at where they could turn people into so-called Spartans.

The strength of a golem and to take even more punishment than she could ever imagine it asked one more time if she was prepared louise quickly agreed as it was a chance for herself to become something more than being a zero she could be more. Quickly agreeing to the agreement she followed the instructions from the voice as it said that if she didn't it could end up harming her horribly.

Louise was starting to reconsider her decision as one of the needles went through her arm injecting a knockout drug taking in effect louise passed out from the drugs effect. When also various drugs and chemicals entered her brain to her legs making her body twitch involuntary to the sudden changes that were happening to her. As her body was rapidly changing because of the effects of the drugs now entering and changing her body in useful ways

As one of the multiple drugs being injected in her body coated her skeleton hardening itself to make her skeleton unbreakable and to lessen the pain and for an effect of spartan time, one of the drugs modified louises eyes and brain to make her reaction time go up dramatically by a whopping 300 percent. And for a good measure the drugs modified her adrenaline gland where adrenaline was made to triple the amount of adrenaline produced and for it to happen more often during combat situations. And one more important one nanites an experimental and expensive technology they would improve louises soon to be made spartan suit even when sleep such as reinforcing the suit and fixing it and healing louises body other than that it was impossible to do anything else as the CPU and memory would fry from the amount of work blocking her several key areas.

As soon a few drugs injected into her came into effect for louise ones that she will find out in due time needles retracted from her except one which the machine began a scan of the chances louise was going to survive the drug overall louises body was struggling to adapt to the changes the machine calculated the chances of her getting a cardiac arrest during the next step of the drug which put a lot of stress on her heart as it had to pump even harder and faster for blood to circulate in her, as the machine calculated the chances. Louise surprisingly even due to her body struggling she had good chance of surviving the ordeal of the changes without suffering a cardiac arrest which in her state would mean death.

Now done with the last of the scans the machines began to inject the drug the last needle and tubes in her pumped out a vital chemical making louise's muscle mass basically denser and muscle growth to the point that so she could handle the amount of stress that her new modified skeleton system the machine had made and the spartan armor weight and weaponry would need for her to lift.

Retracting the needle returned to the machines and Orion the monitor began to finish up, the last steps checking if his "master" was alive with a few diagnostics the spartan birth program the machine used the last of its used drugs reserves so there will only be one spartan for this planet. Using one last command the machines tubes connecting to louise pulled away soon scanning louises body there was MUCH more to do it was just the beginning in the long process. Louise will be knocked out for nearly a month as the machine worked long and hard injecting drugs and replacing or enchaning her organs to be better faster and stronger.

Later orion finished detailing in the last of the schematics of a mark VI suit into one of the machines that would create it or rather pieces of it that would assemble to make a central exoskeleton armor that would fit itself to its user and provide medical data of any person when required which orion planned on louise's suit being a spartan medic suit which were rare as most spartan suits were made for recon missions or close quarters combat, but required in her position.

Louise's fate of her spartan role was decided by orion he waited for the machine to assemble the suit orion waited for spartan hail to wake up dubbed by himself he waited. While there was no life in the universe the flood exterminated from complete wipe of food and all life except on the planet exterminated by a mass projection, but it always paid off for a spartan to guard the last living planet for now it was time to train the new spartan.


	4. The next chapter was deleted and editor

Ok i need a editor so if you want to be it message me...no idea why i put this as a chapter.


End file.
